AntiBlox
Introduction AntiBlox is a weird game on ROBLOX showing scenes of murder including the ROBLOX Corporation Employees in ROBLOX form. It's creator's account's name is DarkWorld, which is somewhat strange to me since they joined on June 6th, or 6/6. This game is truly mysterious. Part 1, UNSEEN FORCES AntiBlox loads up like any game, but it's really inordinary. Once it's done loading however, a GUI opens saying "Turn back, or you will die." ''I thought this was going to be some crude horror game, but boy was I wrong. Once I spawned, a deafening scream shook my computer and made my skeleton jump out of my body like in those old cartoons. I then recognized how it sounded; a Dragon Priest from Skyrim, one of my favorite games. Then I saw something running at me in the game. It was a Dragon Priest, Hevnoraak to be exact, running on his feet. He was surreal, and looked like he was taken directly from Skyrim as he is normally. I started running, but my character was too slow. I were at like 10 speed or something. Hevnoraak was at 1000 or more. I stood no chance against his speed. I turned around, and he reached me. His hand looked as if it were reaching through the screen, but it was just a 3D-looking decal. I was relieved it was fake. I was still frightened, as if something more would happen. And then I encountered 'IT. Part 2, ''SHADOW'S END''' I saw several other names on the leaderboard, and I recognized them as admins of the ROBLOX Corporation. ''Telamon, Shedletsky, clockwork, ''and more names were on the leaderboard. Then, I saw another name I didn't recognize. ''ShadowsEnd, it read. Then more and more things by the name template Shadow followed by six numbers. This happened, and the chat was spammed with the words "SHADOWS LIVE, LIGHTS DIE" as if this were some ritual. Several thousand more joined, and I checked the membercount of a server, and the max was 6666666, which is unobtainable on ROBLOX today. Once I returned, I found clockwork's name gone and his body stabbed and on the ground as a ragdoll. This happened to the others, until only Shedletsky ''was left. I remembered Shedletsky quit ROBLOX Corporation prior to these events. Then something peculiar happened. ''builderman, the CEO of ROBLOX Corporation, joined. All the entities except ShadowsEnd ''were gone, and ''builderman ''approached the user. He typed "ROBLOX usque ad mortem, mortem autem vobis!" in the chat and attacked ''builderman. builderman ''fell to the ground and I got a weapon, the Skeleton Scythe, which is ridiculously overpowered, and started attacking ''ShadowsEnd ''with haste. Once I hit them once, they fell to the ground and their name left the leaderboard. The body remained along with the other Admins'. Conclusion I left the game some two hours after I joined. I also copied ''ShadowsEnd's sentence "ROBLOX usque ad mortem, mortem autem vobis!" and put it into Google Translate, and got the sentence "Death to ROBLOX, Death to you!" Category:Marked for Review